Moments in Midgar
by Karmi Ky
Summary: Cloud and Tifa have a lot of pent up, complicated feelings about each other. But they can't seem to articulate them well. Not in words anyway. A series of moments underneath that rotting pizza. Set during Remake.
1. A Moment

**AN: **Hello friends~ So, I originally posted this on AO3, but I want to share it here as well. I initially did this as a prompt challenge for Cloti Fall Festival 2019; this was my entry for Nov 15. The prompt was: Family & Friends|Remake; "Be happy for this moment. This moment is your life." I've decided to make it into a small story. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

She had just put Marlene to bed when the door upstairs slammed open.

Marlene shifted. Tifa kissed her forehead and she snuggled further into her covers, fast asleep. The barmaid smoothed Marlene's hair and made a note to scold them for nearly waking the little girl up.

At the same time, her heart almost leapt into her throat.

She heard muffled voices as she ascended into the bar. When she finally rounded the corner, she saw her friends. Her eyes immediately went to their leader as she approached. Barret looked irritated.

"I just got her to sleep and you all come barging in like this!"

He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that Tifa."

She could only make him feel bad when it came to his daughter.

Her eyes softened. "You're late. Did everything go…" She looked around.

Barret stood near Biggs, who clutched one of the chairs. Jessie was nearby, holding onto her gun tightly. Wedge leaned against one of the walls, his hand over his mouth as if he was going to throw up. They all had blood splatters on them, but no one seemed hurt.

_Where is Cloud?_

"Tifa."

She whipped around at the sound of his low voice behind her.

"Cloud! Gaia, you scared me!"

He blinked, Mako-blue eyes staring down at her. "I'm sorry." His sword leaned against one of the tables.

Tifa scanned him, her eyes widening at the blood that drenched his shirt and pants. She reached toward him. "Cloud, you're—"

He grabbed her hands. "Don't. You'll get dirty. It's not mine anyway."

She noticed he'd already taken his gloves off. They must have been soaked too.

Barret huffed. "You shouldn't have done that!"

Cloud's eyes narrowed. He pushed Tifa away gently as to not get blood on her and walked toward Avalanche's leader. "I couldn't let Jessie take that hit. My pay goes down if someone dies."

"Oh screw you, I can defend myself," Jessie said weakly. She put her gun on the table and collapsed into the nearest chair. "I would've been fine!"

Tifa glanced between everyone. "What happened?"

"You were too focused on the bug," Cloud said, not hearing her. "That guard snuck right up on you."

"They snuck up on all of us," Wedge whispered. Tifa strained to hear him. He turned to the others, his face white as a sheet. "I've never seen so much blood before…"

She felt so bad for Wedge. He wasn't used to the more dangerous missions yet, and this certainly wasn't supposed to be one of them.

Biggs put a hand on his shoulder. "Get a hold of yourself man. We made it out alive, didn't we?"

Cloud scoffed, grabbing his sword and strapping it to his back. "I want my money in the morning."

Barret growled. "You'll get your damn money! But I'm docking it anyway for that blood bath you started!"

Cloud disappeared downstairs.

Tifa stared after him, then focused on her team again. She walked over to Wedge.

"Hey, you okay?"

Wedge nodded meekly. "Yeah… I'll be okay." He sighed. "Part of the job, right?"

Jessie shook her head. "Wasn't supposed to be part of this job…"

Biggs took the clip out of his gun. "Yeah well, all those guards weren't supposed to be there either," he grumbled.

The brunette slammed her fist on the table. "I told you, I checked three times!"

Tifa reached out to both of them. "Please," she begged. "You're back here, and you're safe."

"Shinra's gonna be on our ass now though." Barret rubbed his chin. "We gotta lay low for a while."

The barmaid folded her arms. "Well, more time with Marlene, right? That's good."

Barret grunted. "She asleep you said?"

"Yeah."

He went down into the bunker.

Tifa turned to the others. "Are you all sure you're good?"

The three responded silently.

"Make sure you get some sleep then. I'll make a good breakfast in the morning for everyone!"

Wedge finally smiled at that. "Thanks Tifa."

* * *

Tifa found Cloud's discarded clothes in the basket next to her door. His sword leaned on the wall. She figured he was washing up and took his clothes to the wash bin in the corner. As she scrubbed the stains out of his pants, he entered her room.

Cloud stood in the doorway for a moment after he closed it, staring at her. He was only wearing briefs.

She blushed, turning away from him. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Yeah… sorry. Left my pants in here…"

She heard him walk to the dresser and rummage around.

When he was done, he sat in the chair across from her and grabbed his soiled shirt and a brush. He had on a pair of pajama pants now.

"You didn't have to do this Teef."

She watched him, eying the scar in the middle of his chest. She'd seen it before, and it pained her every time she looked at it.

_What happened to you?_

"It's okay. I didn't want the stains to settle in," she answered.

He nodded and began scrubbing. "Thanks," he said after a few minutes.

"No problem Cloud." She went back to his clothes. "So… what happened tonight?"

His face remained blank, but he began scrubbing harder. "We got ambushed."

Tifa's knuckles whitened with how hard she gripped the brush. Cloud continued.

"It was supposed to be in and out." He sighed, wringing the shirt out before he kept scrubbing. "But when we reached the target and planted the bug, an infantryman snuck up on Jessie. We weren't supposed to kill anyone if we could help it…"

She looked up at him as she squeezed the excess water from his pants. "Cloud…"

"There were ten or so guards." He shrugged. "We took care of them. I thought that was the point." He threw the brush into the wash bin and wrung the shirt out again. "I don't get what Barret's problem is."

"It was just supposed to be an infiltration mission, right? Less bloodshed, less attention."

"Yeah." He stood to hang the shirt on the clothesline in the window. "But "just in case" happened. That's why I'm here, isn't it?"

She got up to hang his pants. "You are… They just weren't expecting that. I know I wasn't. But I'm glad you're back here, safe."

Cloud grumbled something as Tifa tossed the water from the wash bin into the alley. Someone cursed from below. When she leaned out to apologize, the man's attitude changed. He whistled and made a lewd suggestion that involved her mouth and his—

Cloud leaned out of the window and glared at the stranger. The man cursed again and trudged off.

"You didn't have to do that."

He trained his eyes on her. Her face was flushed.

"Does that happen often?"

Tifa bit her lip. "Not in this part of the slums. Maybe he's from sector three…"

She could feel him staring at her even when she looked away. The red tint across her face deepened, and she made a beeline for the dresser to find her nightclothes. He turned around to give her privacy.

She unclipped her suspenders before shedding the rest of her clothes and arm guards. She kept her bra on, a habit she had developed when she went to bed since he came here and started sharing her room. She didn't like it, but it was better that way. Didn't want any awkward brush-ups, she told herself (even though they had plenty anyway).

After she'd pulled on a pair of cotton shorts, however, she heard him moving across the room. Suddenly, he was standing behind her, his hands on her arms as she held her t-shirt in her hands. She froze.

"I didn't like what he said to you."

Tifa blinked. "I-it's fine." Was he still on this?

He started moving his hands up and down her arms. "But…"

She licked her lips. "But what…?"

He tugged on her lightly, silently asking her to face him. Tifa gulped and obliged.

His eyes almost seemed to shine in the dimly lit room as he stared at her. He rarely looked at her like this, except for times where they'd wake up in an awkward position or a customer would get handsy with her. It excited her every time... and even frightened her a little bit.

_What's going on behind those eyes…?_

"Cloud?"

"Tifa…" he breathed in her ear as he gently pulled her closer. One of his hands went from her arm to her chest. His finger softly traced the top of her scar to her bra. Her breath hitched in her throat.

There was a confidence about him that she would have never imagined from the shy, angry boy of their childhood. Sometimes she found herself wondering if this was the man that boy really became and if so, where did this sense of certainty come from?

_To be in SOLDIER…_

That had to be it.

"Tifa," he said again. His eyes were locked with hers, searching. She licked her lips again and swallowed. She didn't know how to respond.

He moved slowly, gauging her reaction. One hand grabbed her chin, his thumb running along her lower lip. The other glided down to her waist. His mouth found her neck, which he peppered in delicate, slow kisses. When he nipped her, she whined and dropped her shirt, wrapping both arms around his neck. Her fingers tangled in the hairs on his nape, her eyes closed. He sucked lightly where he'd bitten her and groaned.

This felt _way _too good.

He took a step toward the bed. She didn't stop him. One hand slid down and cupped her rear, the other rested on the back of her thigh. He lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and stared down into those vibrant blue eyes, holding his face. He held onto her as he set a knee on the mattress to steady himself before laying her down.

She settled her legs on either side of him. He kissed her neck again as her hands roamed his back.

Tifa had a fleeting thought that this wasn't right, that they should stop… but then his teeth grazed her collarbone. She tossed her head back with a whimper.

Her bra was beginning to feel too tight.

Cloud seemed to read her mind. His hands skimmed up her sides. He held her, his fingers on her back, sliding underneath her bra.

"Cl—"

He was kissing her then. His lips were warm against hers, but rougher than any of his other gestures. Like he was having a hard time holding back.

He started to lift up her bra.

Her eyes snapped open.

She pushed him, not with much force, but just enough to make him stop. They were both panting.

"We… I don't know if we should," she whispered.

She definitely knew she _wanted_ to. But… should she?

Her mind raced.

He'd been acting strange, so strange, since she found him over a month ago. There were things he knew that she felt like he shouldn't know, and things he should know but didn't.

Like what happened in Nibelheim.

Like their promise.

Tifa closed her eyes tightly at the thought. "I'm sorry Cloud."

"No," he said quietly. He removed his hands and laid down next to her on his side. "I shouldn't have. We're… friends."

When she opened her eyes, he was clenching his jaw. Her next question slipped out.

"Why did you?"

He nibbled on his lower lip. She found herself thinking about how cute he was, despite herself.

"That guy… what he said… made me think about… you…," he croaked, his face reddening.

Tifa's eyes widened. "Oh."

This wasn't the first time he thought of her in that way, she knew. That look in his eyes when she accidentally brushed against him in bed and he would have to turn over… that was the same look…

"I'm sorry Tifa," he mumbled. "I shouldn't…"

She took a deep breath and snuggled closer to him. He stiffened for a second, before tentatively throwing an arm around her.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

There was the timid boy she remembered.

She nodded against his chest. "Let's not… dwell on it. Let's just enjoy this." He hummed in response, holding her tighter.

She could do that, couldn't she? Enjoy this?

Cloud was finally back in her life. Avalanche was doing well, despite their hiccups. She would worry later about convincing him to stay, but for now? She had to admit, she was happy. Happier than she'd been or allowed herself to be in a long time.

She decided, then, that she would try her best to just be happy for this moment, for these moments, even if this never happened again.

This was her life now. And he was here.

That was enough… right?


	2. Games

**AN: **Hope y'all like this one!

* * *

Seventh Heaven was especially lively tonight, and there weren't even any patrons.

The bar was closed - Avalanche only. They were celebrating a successful mission, much needed after the setback from the week before. Barret was getting antsy for more intel about the big job they were working toward, and couldn't lay low for too long. Luckily, things worked out exactly as they planned tonight.

The Avalanche members were sitting around their usual table. Marlene was behind the bar with Tifa, which Cloud always thought was a little strange.

_Isn't she only four?_

Marlene wasn't his kid though, and he didn't know the first thing about raising them. Better to keep his thoughts to himself on the child-rearing. They were doing their best, he supposed. Just like everyone else in the slums.

"Tifa! Come from behind the bar! Hang out with us!" Biggs shouted from behind him.

Cloud turned to the team. Everyone was a few drinks in and had already slipped out of their armor. Jessie was laughing loudly with her arm around Wedge, who swayed just a little in his seat. Cloud looked back to his childhood friend.

She was tucking her hair behind her ear again as she washed a few glasses. She worked quickly, moving on to mix a few drinks, before setting them on a tray. He watched her bring them out to the table, grinning at her friends as they passed the drinks around. She returned to the bar with that sparkling, beautiful smile, and it was aimed at him.

He rotated back on the stool, eyeing his drink. Tifa reached over and placed her hand on one of his. He glanced up at her before downing the rest.

"Why don't you go join them?" she asked.

He fingered the rim of his glass before meeting her gaze again. "Only if you will."

Tifa nodded and grabbed his glass. She refilled it with the scotch he favored, then filled another glass for herself. From the minifridge, she took out a juicebox and handed it to Marlene, meeting her at eye level.

"Let's go sit with Daddy."

Marlene giggled as she took the juice and ran off to the table. Barret scooped her up in his arms and nuzzled his beard against her face.

"Daddy! It's itchy!" the little girl squealed.

Cloud watched Tifa as she downed her drink quickly, before filling it again.

"Oh yeah, let's go!" Jessie whooped.

"What are you doing?" He grabbed his drink and took a sip.

"Catching up," she replied as she took another shot and filled her glass again.

Tifa picked up the bottle and brought it around the bar with her. Cloud followed and sat down across from her next to Biggs. She placed the scotch in the middle of the table and Biggs immediately snatched it up.

"Hey, pour me one too!" Jessie shouted.

Biggs obliged with a huge grin, and Jessie leaned into Tifa and clinked her glass.

"Bottoms up!"

Both women took their shots back without hesitation. Cloud, Biggs, and Wedge could only stare.

When Tifa tilted her head back toward them, Cloud noticed how flushed her cheeks were getting.

_Is she taking shots too fast?_

He shook his head and sipped from his drink again. She was a bartender. Surely she could hold her liquor.

Biggs refilled everyone's glasses and Barret raised his own.

"To hell with Shinra!"

"To hell with Shinra!" Everyone cheered with boisterous laughter as they toast.

Jessie slammed her glass on the table and grabbed Tifa by the arm. "Let's play some games!"

She rose from the table, taking the barmaid with her. They were heading for the darts in the back.

Tifa turned back to the table as Jessie led her away. "Challenge you," she sang as she locked eyes with the blonde swordsman.

Cloud downed his drink in one gulp and refilled it as he got up. Biggs got up with him.

"I'll keep score," Wedge hiccuped.

Biggs cracked his knuckles. "Come on man, let's show these ladies how it's done."

"This should be a good game!" their leader bellowed as he hoisted Marlene onto his shoulder.

Jessie plucked a set of darts from one of the boards and handed them to Tifa.

"You first," Jessie said with a wink.

"Hold on!" Biggs said as he took the other set of darts from their board. "What're we betting here?"

Jessie hugged Tifa from behind and rested her head on the barmaid's shoulders, swaying with her.

"If we win… you guys have to make dinner for the bar for two days!" She rubbed her hands up and down Tifa's toned stomach. "Our poor girl is tired!"

Tifa laughed. "Jessie, that tickles!"

Cloud's brow raised.

_Oh?_

"Alright, what about if we win?" Biggs asked.

Jessie squeezed Tifa tighter and pressed herself against the barmaid. Tifa held Jessie's arms around her waist and hummed.

"Hm… well how about…" Jessie kissed Tifa on her shoulder, and the barmaid blushed. "If you boys win… we have to give you a kiss."

"Jessie!" she simpered, her hand over her mouth.

Cloud swallowed his drink. He was starting to feel extremely warm.

Biggs nudged Cloud with a wide grin. "Alright, sounds good to me!"

Cloud nodded as he filled his glass again. Tifa reached out for the bottle of scotch and he gave it to her. Her eyes flashed as her fingers brushed over his own. She took the bottle and poured another drink for herself and for Jessie.

Cloud crossed his arms. "How many games?"

Jessie grabbed her glass from Tifa and untangled herself. "Best two out of three, I think!"

"Go Tifa! Go Jessie!" Marlene shouted.

Biggs shot the little girl a glare. "Hey! What about us?"

Marlene only giggled and sipped on her juice.

* * *

The boys won the first game. The girls won the second. Barret had long taken Marlene downstairs to put her to bed. Wedge was sitting on a stool and leaning heavily against the end of the bar counter. He'd stopped keeping score during the last game.

Jessie and Biggs were up. Tifa crossed her hands behind her back and stretched. Her half-empty glass sat on the counter. Cloud eyed her from the top of his drink.

"Argh!" Biggs wailed.

"Yes!" Jessie spun around and hugged Tifa tightly. "Alright, your turn! Bring it home!"

Tifa lifted her arms, her voice bubbly. "I can't if you don't let me go!"

It was music to his ears, her bright, full laughter - and with every drink, she laughed more.

He tilted the nearly empty bottle of scotch to her glass. "One more?"

Tifa watched him for a moment, her smile never leaving her face. "I don't know…"

Jessie smacked his hand away. "Hey! Stop trying to influence my partner!"

Cloud retracted the bottle with a smirk. "I wouldn't do that."

Biggs threw his arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Come on man!" he shouted, his words a little slurred. "You can beat 'er!"

Cloud stepped up first to draw, taking a moment to aim.

Jessie chortled behind him. "Too much to drink, huh SOLDIER?"

He threw the dart. It landed on the outer edge of the bullseye.

Biggs cursed behind him. "Isn't your eyesight supposed to be better or something? Come on!"

Cloud only shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "It's pretty close."

He watched Tifa come forward, a sway to her hips.

The alcohol was really loosening her up.

She took aim, her eyes narrowing, her tongue slightly sticking out of her pursued lips. Her back straight, she threw the dart.

It landed right in the center.

Tifa jumped into the air and cheered. Cloud's eyes wandered down her body as she did.

Jessie hugged her. "Wow, what a shot!"

"Not close enough man! What the hell are we gonna cook?" Biggs muttered as he ran a hand through his hair and started collecting glasses.

Jessie kissed Tifa on the cheek. "Great job!" She leaned closer and whispered something in the barmaid's ear, her eyes flickering to Cloud.

"Hey, help me with this! Can't stand the mess."

Jessie giggled and began helping Biggs clean up.

Tifa laughed again, her face red. She met Cloud's gaze.

"You did really well," she said softly as she stood close to him.

"But you were better."

He glanced behind her and noticed Jessie and Biggs were busy putting the dishes away. Their backs were turned. Wedge was snoring at the counter.

His attention snapped back to Tifa when she took his hand and started tugging him toward the pinball machine.

"Tifa?"

She hit the hidden switch and pulled him close as they descended. Her breath was hot against his ear.

"You missed on purpose."

His eyes widened as the platform stopped and she pulled him into her room.

"What makes you say that?"

Once inside, she pressed him against the door and kissed him.

Oh how he missed kissing her.

"We didn't win Tifa," he breathed against her lips.

"You have the highest score in the bar. You miss on the last shot of a high stakes game?"

"High stakes?" he said with a drawl.

She pulled him to the bed. They tumbled down together and she straddled him. Her face was completely flushed. She started unbuttoning his shirt, but hesitated.

Cloud held her hand. "Tifa, what's wrong?"

She blinked. He sat up on his elbows.

"Tifa…?"

"Mm, nothing," she murmured, shaking her head slightly. She bent down and kissed his shoulder, then his neck. "I saw the way you were looking at me." She nibbled on his earlobe and he hissed. "It's the same way…," she kissed his jaw, "you looked at me...," she kissed his cheek, "last week." She kissed his lips again, pushing him back down, undoing the rest of his buttons. Her fingers spread across his chest.

He slipped his hands up her back, bunching her shirt. She giggled against his lips and straightened up, lifting her shirt above her head. Cloud sat up and held her around her waist, planting kiss after kiss on her neck. She sighed blissfully as her hands roamed his body, tangling in his hair, running across his back and shoulders. Her skin was hot under his tongue. One hand dropped under her skirt and grabbed her behind.

"Cloud…" she moaned.

Gods he loved the way she said his name. He _really_ missed that.

She licked her lips and pushed him back a little. Her eyes caught the blemish on his chest. She traced the scar with one finger and the look in her eyes changed.

"What happened to you?" she whispered. She almost seemed sad.

A sharp pain shot through his head. He took a deep breath and put both hands on her waist again.

She wiggled. "Cloud, don't stop."

"We shouldn't do this," he told her gently.

She clutched her hand to her chest, her eyes wide. "Why not?"

"You're drunk."

Tifa smiled and kissed his chest, trailing back up to his neck. She bit him lightly. His grip on her waist tightened.

"Cloud… don't you want me?" she asked as she began grinding her hips against him.

He grit his teeth and moaned as his hardening erection bunched his pants. The friction from her hips was almost unbearable. "Tifa…"

"Don't you?" she asked again, her voice quieter.

"You said we shouldn't. I don't want to take advantage of you." He was sobering up quickly. Something was wrong.

_What happened to me?_

She shook her head and stared up at him again. "I thought..." She bit her lip and looked away, becoming stiff. "I'm so stupid..."

There was pain in her eyes now. Cloud held her close and kissed her brow. "You're drunk Tifa." He laid another kiss on her forehead. "Not stupid. I just want to make sure you… actually want to."

Tifa nodded. "I haven't before but… I want to. I want to with you."

He took another deep breath, resting his forehead against hers. "Not like this."

They stayed that way for a while. Cloud continued to take measured breaths. Something was itching in the back of his mind, but he had to keep it at bay. He didn't want to ruin this moment.

_She wants… me?_

Tifa started to shiver. Cloud removed her from his lap and laid her down next to him. He took off his shirt, dropped it on the floor, and held her close, pulling the covers up. She snuggled into the crook of his neck, her leg across his.

"Can… can I kiss you?"

He turned his head to her. She found his lips for a blissful few minutes, holding his face, before she settled back against his shoulder.

"I like kissing you," she mumbled sleepily. Cloud pressed his lips to her forehead again.

There were a few minutes of silence. Cloud thought she'd fallen asleep.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He rubbed her arm reassuringly. "Don't worry about it Tifa."

* * *

She avoided him the entire next day. Whenever he came into the bar, she found a customer to help or a chore to do. He left for a few hours to run errands and do some training and when he came back, she was closing the bar alone.

"Marlene in bed?" he asked as he sat at his usual barstool.

"Mmhm," she hummed as she washed a few dishes, her back turned to him. The silence that hung around them was tense and uneasy.

Cloud hated it.

He got up and made his way to her side of the bar. He touched her arm gently as she scrubbed a nonexistent stain on a glass.

She gripped it too tightly. The pieces fell from her hand, her blood dripping with them into the sink.

He grabbed her hand immediately. "I'm sorry," he said hurriedly as he swiped the remaining shards away. She bit her lip, not making a sound. He searched under the bar for the first aid kit and opened it on the counter with one hand.

"Cloud, I can do it…"

"It's my fault."

He fished a pair of tweezers out and removed his gloves with his teeth, still holding her hand with her palm up to him. He wiped his thumb gently across her skin, searching for any glass that might have embedded. After getting the last few pieces out, he washed her hand under the warm water from the faucet, cleaned the cuts with rubbing alcohol, and wrapped it in a bandage.

He let her go and she cradled her hand against her chest, rubbing it delicately.

"Thank you, Cloud."

"I haven't found a Heal materia around here yet, else I would've used that."

She shook her head, still avoiding his gaze. "It's okay."

Cloud stared at her, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. She glanced down into the sink.

"I should clean this up."

"No," he said, stepping closer. "Let me."

"Cloud, really, it's fine-"

"Tifa."

She finally looked up at him. Her face was red.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out.

He hugged her tightly, careful not to smush her hand. "I told you not to worry about it."

"Damn Jessie… I acted like such an idiot last night."

He chuckled, his breath blowing against her bangs softly. "Stop it Teef. You didn't."

She whimpered against his chest, clutching him. "Thanks for… stopping me..."

He shook his head on top of hers and shushed her. "I could never betray your trust like that."

"I'm glad it's you then." She hugged him tighter. "Cloud?"

"Hm?"

Tifa hesitated. "Kiss me...?"

He pressed his lips against her forehead, then her brow and nose. She giggled as he kissed her lips, sighing into the embrace as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just don't avoid me anymore. I can't stand it."

"Oh Cloud, I'm sorry."

He held her close and kissed her neck. She laughed at how ticklish it was.

He'd figure out the rest later. Right now, he was just happy to be with her.


	3. To Have You Back

**AN: **So, I wrote this back in December. I've been meaning to cross-post it for a while. Just kept forgetting aha. Can't wait to write the next installments after I play the game!~  
Content Warning: sexual content.

* * *

"I'm getting my own room."

The past few days had been tumultuous, to say the least. Their first bombing mission had been a success, but something was plaguing his mind. It had always been there, coming in doses and usually at the most inopportune times, but he'd mostly been able to ignore it. Just headaches, he told himself, probably from the years of hard training and a few too many whacks to the head.

**_"What training?"_**

It wasn't his voice. Someone was taunting him.

_No… He's dead._

Cloud had convinced himself that _he_ was only an apparition. A trick his mind was playing.

But as Cloud planted the bomb, he'd seized.

Something was very wrong.

He had felt that eerie, terrifying presence.

A single ebony feather had dropped to the ground.

That's when the Guardian Scorpion had attacked. Barret had accused him of double-crossing, which hadn't even crossed Cloud's mind. After defeating it, they'd split up and raced to their rendezvous point with only a few mishaps. He was late getting there, having been held up by a woman selling her precious wares on the street.

_Flowers? In Midgar?_

Precious indeed.

But he didn't have time to admire them. He needed to go, and he'd told her she needed to do the same. But she'd presented a flower to him anyway. She was so warm, despite his coldness. He'd tried to warn her to get away, that it was dangerous, that _he_ was dangerous, but she'd insisted on giving him her beautiful lilies.

Something about her was strange too.

**_"Are you sure you aren't just projecting?"_**

She'd handed him a flower, tucking it in one of his suspenders. Then something had frightened her, and as much as he didn't want to admit it – frightened him, too. She'd grabbed his arm, and swimming around them were black wisps, like smoke from a fire.

_Fire._

He eventually got away, and she'd escaped back to wherever home was for her. He needed to reach the train, and Shinra was on his trail.

When they'd got back, he'd given the flower to Marlene. The little girl had a bright grin on her face, warming up to Cloud even more, and Tifa offered to put it in a vase behind the bar. She'd smiled at him, too, calling him sweet, and had given him a pleasant kiss for it later on when they were alone.

But after settling in bed with Tifa, he'd found himself repeating the night over and over in his mind, unable to relax. He'd tried to focus on her soft breathing as he gently tangled his fingers in her long tresses, careful not to wake her.

But it was futile. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

_He can't be._

That feather wasn't really there. None of that was real. It was just another headache.

He didn't sleep much that night.

Over the next few days, he began to grow distant, turning more and more into his own thoughts. He'd taken some jobs from others in the area to keep himself busy, as Avalanche wasn't doing their next bombing for another week. He'd be gone for most of the day, returning right around the time Tifa closed the bar. He wouldn't stay long as she tidied up, opting to get to bed as soon as possible so he could get an early start the next morning. He'd started facing away from her as they slept, similar to how they were before. He could tell it bothered her, but he knew she wouldn't press him about it. She was always mindful about giving him his space.

So when he announced he was moving out of her room, he was hoping she'd seem less… sad.

"I found a room around the corner. I know there's not any extras here."

He watched her back. He could almost feel the tension in her shoulders as she slowly washed a few more dishes.

"Okay… if you think that's best." She finished and dried her hands, turning to him. "A drink?"

It was late and the bar was already closed. He supposed he could, before leaving.

She sat two barstools away from him. She was keeping her distance as well.

He almost didn't want her to.

"I heard you're having second thoughts," Cloud probed, wanting to change to a different subject, wanting to take the focus away from him. She remained tight as she told him how she was feeling trapped.

He probably wasn't helping. Moving out was better for both of them.

* * *

A couple of days later, a knock came at his door. When he opened it, his childhood friend stood on the other side, wringing her hands in front of her. She dropped them to her sides as he answered, but he caught the trepidation on her face. She tried to it hide with a smile.

"Hey."

"Hey. I just… wanted to check on you."

He stepped to the side, tilting his head. Tifa walked past him slowly and inspected the room.

On the opposite side from the door was a bed, big enough for one person to sleep comfortably. The mattress was covered in a simple white bedsheet and sat atop a metal frame. The bed was up against the wall, a small window inserted in the concrete above it. The curtain was drawn. On the adjacent wall above the head of the bed were some shelves, where Cloud put some of his things. A large tv hung in the middle.

"You okay here?"

"Yeah. It's fine. Just the essentials."

She nodded. "That's good."

Cloud closed the door and Tifa stood awkwardly in the center of the room. He moved past her and sat down on the edge of the bed. The springs squeaked under his weight. She leaned against the opposite wall, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Well… can't say this is quite what I had in mind when I asked for your help way back when."

He observed her. She wouldn't return the favor, giving the hardwood floor her tiny smile instead. Her voice was light but stressed. He figured she was nervous. Why was she nervous?

"I'd really hope not."

Tifa lifted her head. Her eyes were shining as her lips curved into a slight pout.

"Wedge… said that you mentioned this being a one-time thing. So, no more bombing missions for you then…"

He grunted, leaning forward and letting his forearms rest on his thighs. She was getting to her question. Her actual reason for coming here.

"I guess it was too much…"

"You think so?"

She sighed. "I told you how I felt about all this. But…" She gnawed on her lower lip.

"I know, Tifa."

She stepped forward then, clasping her hands together in front of her. Her eyes bore straight into him, hopeful.

"You… weren't thinking of leaving Midgar anytime soon, were you?"

He glanced away. There was something about the way she was looking at him… he couldn't face it. Was she putting all of her hopes on him? Could he live up to her expectations?

**_"Never. You'll never be good enough."_**

Cloud bit his tongue in order to keep his face neutral. He couldn't tell her what was going on with him. She'd think he was insane. At the very least, she would worry. And she had too much on her plate to worry about.

But he couldn't leave her. Did she think he was going to do that?

"Why do you say that?" He finally turned back to her.

"Because… because you moved out. And what you said about your last job…" She took a deep breath to steady herself. "I know you've been taking jobs around the slums, which is fine," Tifa added, her voice a little high. "I just figured you were getting ready to leave."

Moving out made her worry more.

He wanted to slap himself.

It was the last thing on his mind. Not now, not after finding her again after all these years. Even if Avalanche somehow fell apart, and he had to find steady work somewhere else, he'd make sure he stayed close or ask her to come with him. He'd seen her in a fight, and she could definitely take care of herself, so she wouldn't slow him down.

Of course, considering what Avalanche has done, the only end for them now is either victory over Shinra, or execution. And he couldn't let that happen under any circumstances.

She needed him. And he'd said he'd be there when she was in a bind.

The hint of a smile played on his lips as he remembered that starry evening, his eyes flickering to the side again. "Well, seems this old friend of mine's in a tight spot." He gave her that same, cocky smirk from that night a week ago, after he'd happily lost to her in a game of darts. "Long time ago I made a promise. So…"

Her eyes seemed to shimmer at the mention of their sacred oath, before she squeezed them shut with a nod. She held her hands tighter together.

"Thank you."

Tifa let out a long, deep breath and rolled her shoulders, stretching her arms in front of her, then behind her head. He leaned forward, breathing an inaudible sigh of relief himself for the ease of tension in the air.

"I'm really glad to have you back Cloud." Her smile reached her eyes this time, creasing the sides just a bit. "Really glad."

She didn't seem so anxious now. That was good. He didn't want to add to her troubles. He only wanted to make sure she was okay.

He nodded again. "I couldn't just leave you like this."

Tifa pushed herself away from the wall and slowly closed the distance between them. She sat on the bed and watched him. "Then why… did you tell them that?"

Cloud scoffed, rolling his eyes. "They were pestering me."

Tifa giggled with her hand over her mouth. "Uh-huh."

They were quiet for a little while. She shuffled her feet against the floor.

"You're in a lot of trouble."

Tifa stared at him. He met her gaze.

"Shinra is breathing down your neck, or they will be soon. Wouldn't be very heroic of me to bail on you now."

She laughed, then threw her arms around his neck. He stiffened for just a moment, surprised, before returning the hug.

"Thank you, Cloud," she said quietly in his ear. He tightened his grip on her in response, arms circling around her waist. He really wished he wasn't wearing his gloves right now. He wanted to feel her skin under his fingers.

He missed her.

She started to pull away, but hesitated under his Mako-blue stare. He was still holding her against him, even though her arms had loosened. Her hands rested on his shoulders.

"Cloud I… I should go back to the bar."

A week ago, he'd be kissing her already. She'd be giving herself to him. There was nothing interrupting them now, no pain, no alcohol to dilute their minds. But there was something in her features, a disquiet he didn't like. She was still giving him space, he realized. She didn't want to cross the boundaries he'd put up over the past couple of days.

Tifa licked her lips and her hands slipped down. Her palms rested on his chest and she pushed so lightly he almost didn't register it. She turned away from him and stood up, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait."

She faced him again, eyes wide. "Wait?" she repeated in confusion.

Cloud pulled her back down to the bed, his fingers curling on the nape of her neck. Her breath hitched as he leaned in and touched his lips to hers. It was a soft peck, barely even there, before he let his tongue glide along her top lip. She shuddered.

"Stay."

He rested his forehead against hers and held her. How would she respond now?

Several seconds of breathing went by before she tilted her head up and kissed him. She sighed into the embrace, clutching his shirt. He groaned, suddenly feeling too warm.

When he pulled away, he could tell she felt the same. Her cheeks were flushed, almost as red as her eyes.

Their armor clanked to the floor, then their gloves. They were back in each other's arms within seconds, kissing hungrily, hands roaming. One hand gripped her behind her neck again as he forced her mouth open and began caressing her tongue with his own. A squeal escaped her as she undid his 1st-Class belt and suspenders, tossing them away somewhere.

Her hands slipped under his shirt. She clawed gently at his abdomen, his muscles rippling under her touch. His other hand flitted up her stomach, his fingers snaking underneath her bra. She didn't stop him. When he pushed one side up and cupped her exposed breast, her breath came out in a stilted whine, breaking their kiss. He claimed her neck with his mouth as he brushed his thumb over her erect peak, teeth grazing her shoulder, and he wondered if she would mind the marks he was leaving.

Tifa grabbed a fistful of blonde locks and tugged in response to his nipping. He pushed her suspenders down her arms, grabbed her shirt and bra with both hands, and pulled them over her head.

She stilled as he examined her, dazed.

_Gods._

Apprehension clouded her eyes suddenly, her arms crossing over her chest. She held herself and wouldn't meet his gaze. Her shoulders hunched slightly as she bent inward.

He wanted nothing more than to dissuade her fears, to let her know just how beautiful she was. Cautiously, he reached out and grabbed both of her wrists. She turned back to him with wide eyes.

**_"That's fear."_**

That cursed voice was back.

"Tifa," he breathed as he started to pull her arms down. She resisted just a little, shaking her head, observing the mattress.

He lifted her chin, forcing her to face him.

"Don't hide from me. I want to see you."

Tifa blinked. Slowly, so slowly, she let him lower her arms. That horrible, thin line cascaded between her breasts, stopping just under the left side. Her nipples were red and taut, her chest almost as flushed as her face.

He bent his head and kissed the top of her scar. She gasped.

"Cloud…"

**_"She's afraid of you."_**

He growled, wincing, and continued down her scar, pushing her onto the mattress a little harder than he meant to. She complied, and a soft whimper escaped her lips.

He chastised himself. _That was too rough_.

"Don't be afraid of me," he whispered, desperation slipping into his voice, as he kissed the mole on the right side of her stomach. He could feel her beginning to relax as he made his way back up, licking the tender flesh of her breasts, his tongue flicking her hard peak. Tifa hummed loudly and squirmed. When Cloud looked up, he could see she had clamped down on her lower lip again. Her nails were digging into the sheet. He began sucking, and her mouth opened, her gasp filling the room.

His heart pounded in his ears. He wanted her so badly, it almost scared him.

**_"You will do nothing but hurt her." _**

He brushed her nipple with his teeth, his fingers digging into her hip. She writhed, her nimble digits tangling in his blond locks again.

"I-I'm not," he heard her say, almost too quiet.

Cloud lifted his head, hovering over her to see her face. Her eyes had misted over in ecstasy and longing. She cupped both sides of his head and brought him down to her, their tongues dancing fervently. She sucked on his bottom lip, moaning into their embrace, and he responded by kissing her even harder.

"I'm not afraid of you," she murmured against his lips.

One hand ran through his hair over and over, the other gripping his arm. Cloud closed his eyes for a moment at the soothing sensation, pressing his lips to her jaw and neck. Her words washed over him, and he felt so much more at ease knowing she wanted this as much as he did.

He straightened, only letting her out of his sight as he removed his shirt. She admired him, her eyes roaming his body.

Up until a few weeks ago, he never imagined he'd end up like this with her. And this time, neither of them seemed to want to stop.

"Cloud?"

Her lips were swollen between his assault and her own nervous tick. He chuckled at the vision in front of him, bending over, his lips on her beauty mark again. He smoothed his thumbs over her abdomen in half moon gestures as he held her waist, and she squirmed. He heard a faint giggle.

"Does this tickle?"

His breath came in hot puffs against her skin. Cloud continued circling, massaging, traveling down. She laughed outright, sighing at the end as he tugged her skirt and shorts down and yanked them off with her shoes. He left her socks where they were.

He kissed her stomach right above the hem of her panties. One of her hands grabbed his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin. He planted another kiss, then another, his mouth open slightly, as he slipped down with her underwear. He glanced up the valley between her mounds, love marks already beginning to form on one of them, and saw her head tossed back. Her gasps were loud. He kept going, her soft underwear gliding down her legs, past her knees, before dropping down her ankles.

For a moment, Cloud just drank her in. Her dark hair, such a stark contrast to her pale skin, was beginning to stick to her face. Her eyes were closed, heavy pants emanating from her beautiful, pouty mouth. Her chest rose and fell sharply. The soft curls between her thighs beckoned to him, and he greedily answered their call.

"Ah!"

Her outburst was sudden, just as his intrusion probably was to her. His tongue probed her warm cavern. He stretched her thighs open just a bit more so he could get as deep as could, reveling in her scent, in her taste. He angled slightly to focus on her throbbing nub. The noises she made, shrill and uneven, aroused him more. His pants started to feel too tight in the crotch, but he could wait. He just wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to show her exactly what he thought of her.

Her muscles clenched against his hands, and it didn't take long for a harsh shudder to ripple through her body. She cried his name loudly, and he gently padded her clit with his thumb as she came down. Sweat glistened on her chest and stomach.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Cloud got up from the bed, pushing his pants and briefs down roughly, kicking off his boots. He grabbed a small wrapper from a box on the shelf above the bed, ripped it open with his teeth, and pulled the rubber over his aching erection. Tifa was still recovering from her orgasm when he wrapped his arms around her waist, repositioning them so her head lay on his pillow. She watched him with half-lidded eyes as he guided his length into her slowly.

She whined through clenched teeth, back arching. He paused, wanting to give her time to adjust to him. He held her around her waist with one arm, running the backs of his fingers against her face with the other. He kissed her cheek, then her mouth.

"Tifa," he exhaled, making a trail down her jaw and to her neck.

He felt her nod slightly. "Mm, Cloud."

She sounded like silk. When he lifted his head to look down at her, she wore an expression of pure bliss.

He began to grind his hips against hers, meeting her lips with his own again, running a hand through her hair. She felt incredible, so slick and hot around him. He groaned into her mouth eagerly, then broke their kiss to suck on her neck. Her arms circled his shoulders, nails raking into his back. The sensation made him crazy.

Cloud pulled up, resting on his knees, his palms on the underside of her thighs. He felt the soft fabric of her socks under his fingers as he pushed her legs down and toward her abdomen, opening her up so he could fill her to the hilt. She moaned the same word in one long syllable over and over.

"Cloud…"

His breathing came as quickly as his thrusts. He got more frantic as he got closer, until he finally teetered over the edge.

He held one leg, his other hand sinking into the pillow next to her head as he drove as deep inside of her as he could. She came once more just as his orgasm washed over him, and he gasped her name as if he were coming up for air.

The voice was gone.

* * *

They didn't say much as they got dressed. She'd grown demure again, almost contemplative, facing away from him as she pulled on her underwear and her shorts. He'd turned around to offer her some privacy as he fished his clothes off of the ground and put them back on.

After he had buttoned his pants, however, he felt her tender caress against his back. He peeked at her from over his shoulder. She was staring up at him.

He turned back to her and noticed she was mostly dressed. Her shirt dangled in one hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Her smile met her eyes again. "Yes. I'm… I'm more than okay."

He returned the gesture, then bent down to kiss her. She giggled against his lips.

"Cloud, there is something…"

He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. "What, Tifa?" His voice was soft.

She swallowed, biting her lip, wringing her shirt in between her fingers. Her gaze went to the floor. "I… I—"

Shots rang outside. They both jumped, Cloud grabbing her arm.

"What…"

Tifa's eyes widened. She pulled her shirt back on and slipped on her shoes, grabbing her arm guards from the floor.

"It sounds like it came from the bar!" she said, frenzied.

They finished getting dressed and ran out of the building. Once they rounded the corner, they saw Jessie and Barret taking aim at dark figures in front of Seventh Heaven.

"Where you been!" Barret shouted.

As they made their way to the tavern, the creatures grabbed them. Cloud reached out, but she was just beyond his grasp.

"Tifa!"


End file.
